Valentine's Fae
by brienandrea20
Summary: Sarah and Jareth are about to spend their first Valentine's Day together. While Sarah is excited, Jareth is feeling a little anxious, for he has no idea how to go about making this day extra special for Sarah. He has a week and a half to mull over ideas; will his intentions go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm in the middle of writing my other story, but since Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I felt inspired to do this one. Writing is slowly becoming addicting 0_0 This one will be a short story, probably only four chapters, each one being posted until February 14** **th** **! I just wanted to take a break from my other story =) Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story starts off with a wham, bam, thank you ma'am! & I own nothing from ****_Labyrinth_** **, nor am I making a profit from it. All characters are owned by Jim Henson, et al.**

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

"Ugh, yes, harder Jareth!"

Hot sensations rushed from Sarah's nipples to her vagina, colliding with the intense pleasure already pulsing there.

She shifted a little on Jareth's lap and his cock kept impaling inside her in an erotic caress. Jareth wrapped his hands tighter around Sarah's waist and lifted her up and down, drawing his cock out a little, and then driving it inside her again - hard.

Sarah continued to push herself up and down, with the help of his hands to keep herself balanced, and threw her head back and moaned at the exquisite pleasure of his dick stroking her inner walls. Sarah's hands went to her breasts and she teased her own nipples, torturing them until the tips ached. She continued to grind against Jareth, as he drove his cock deep inside her.

Jareth brought one of his hands down to her center, and teased her clit, giving her the stimulation he know she desired as he penetrated her.

Sarah let out a loud moan, and wailed as an orgasm erupted within her. Jareth growled and soon followed, spilling his seed within her.

He grabbed Sarah and laid her down on the bed so that they were spooning each other. Several minutes passed by, and both partners were trying to control their breathing and come back down to earth. Jareth managed to talk first.

"Precious, you never cease to amaze me." He kissed Sarah's shoulders and turned to go use the restroom to freshen up.

Sarah sat up on her side, and bit her lip as she stared at Jareth in a lustful way.

It had been almost a full year since Sarah and Jareth reunited. She had always thought about her time in the Labyrinth, but could never muster up the courage to talk to Jareth and sort everything out between them. It wasn't until her 21st birthday when she had gotten a little too drunk and wished to talk to him in the wee hours of the morning.

Over the next few months, they connected and got to know each other, and it didn't take long for Sarah to fall completely head over heels for him.

She smiled, remembering the day Jareth had told her he loved her. It was this past Christmas and it had taken him ten long months to say the damn words, but it was worth the wait.

Now Valentine's Day was coming up, and it would be their first one together. Sarah wanted to do something fun and deliciously sensual with him, but then remembered that Jareth probably had no idea what Valentine's Day even was. Well, at least in the way humans treated it. She'd have to bring this up to him, she thought.

Jareth came sauntering back to bed naked and climbed on top of Sarah to kiss her passionately.

"I love you. So much."

Sarah blushed and wiped a strand of hair away from Jareth's face.

"I love you too. I want to talk to you about something."

Jareth looked at Sarah with mild trepidation, causing Sarah to laugh.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything bad. So…there's this silly holiday coming up in about a week and a half. I wasn't sure if you had heard of it or not, but it's called Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day? You mean to tell me that humans take a day out of the year to remember and celebrate Saint Valentine?"

Sarah knew this is what Jareth would think of it and chuckled.

"No, silly. I don't really know much about the actual history of the holiday, I don't think anyone really does. But nowadays, it's an occasion where couples, friends, or even family express their love and appreciation for each other in some way."

Jareth continued to look at Sarah with a confused expression.

"Occasion? Why would it take one occasion out of the year to express one's love for another? I tell you I love you every day."

"Well…on this day we usually do this by giving that person flowers, sweets, a card, jewelry…"

Sarah ended it with jewelry, hoping Jareth would take the subtle hint. Not that she was super high maintenance in that regard, but hey, a little jewelry didn't hurt anyone.

"Hmm, this is all sounds rather rubbish if you ask me. What you're basically suggesting is that… one day out of three hundred sixty-five days of the year, a male or female spends currency on superfluous things as a means of saying 'I love you.' Do I have that correct?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. She pushed Jareth off of her lightly so she could go use the bathroom too.

"Yeah well, I guess when you put it like that it does sound kind of dumb. But I don't know, it's a cute tradition and I'd like to do something nice with you on that day. It's our first one together, after all. I think you'll come to like it." Sarah winked at Jareth, indicating she had something up her sleeve.

After Sarah was done using the bathroom, she put a robe on and climbed back into bed with Jareth. Straddling him, she continued to talk about Valentine's Day.

"So, what do you say? What should we do on such a 'superfluous' day, as you call it?"

Jareth put his hands on Sarah's hips, and smiled at the woman on top of him.

"I think…we should do whatever makes you happy. Any suggestions, Precious?"

"We could…go to a nice dinner, see a movie or a show…I have been dying to see that Cirque du Soleil show, Zumanity. Las Vegas is pretty much the perfect place to live when celebrating any holiday. Especially Valentine's Day. There's so many options."

Jareth furrowed his eyebrows at Sarah's suggestions. He really didn't understand how this day was any different than…well, any other day of the year. He and Sarah went out to a nice dinner at least once a week, saw movies all the time, and they just saw a magician show two weeks ago, which he found to be quite embarrassing, seeing as the mortal had no real magical abilities. He was beginning to feel a little nervous about this whole Valentine's thing, as he didn't get the importance or appeal of it. But he didn't want to disappoint Sarah either.

Sarah suddenly jumped off of Jareth and squealed in excitement.

"I'm going to see which restaurants still have availability for reservations. I hope STK does, I've been wanting to try that place for forever. I'll be in the living room, babe."

Jareth hated when Sarah called him babe- it reminded him of being an actual baby. He was a king for goodness sake.

He sighed and got out of bed, stewing over this holiday that Sarah was now excited about. He had no idea what to do for her for he felt they did nice things for each other all the time. All he knew was that it was their first one spent together and he had to make it special for Sarah.

He went to the living room and found Sarah on her laptop, researching Gods know what. He couldn't help but smile at her from her doorway in that moment; she was so beautiful and warmhearted. He felt compelled to make this upcoming day unforgettable for her and would do everything in his power to make it so.

How was an entirely different question.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: It's a Valentine's Day themed story, so what do you expect? ;) Still own nothing from Labyrinth.**

Jareth brooded in his throne chair, tapping his riding crop on the armrest. It had been four days since Sarah brought up Valentine's Day and within that period of time she had managed to reserve a table at some 'steakhouse' and got tickets for that show she wanted to see. He rubbed his hands along his forehead ridge. How was he to do anything special for Sarah when she worked all day and had the entire evening planned? Chocolates and a card just wouldn't cut it; she was to be his future queen and a queen deserved to be spoiled.

His thoughts went back to the several videos he watched on YouTube to prepare for this hogwash holiday. Sarah had gone to the grocery store yesterday afternoon to pick up some things for dinner, and Jareth felt it would be a good time to do some research on his own. He'd seen Sarah use her laptop many times and felt sure he could figure it out. However, it turned out to be more difficult than he thought, for it took several minutes before he realized he was trying to open the damn thing from the wrong end, plus his typing skills were less than subpar. He managed to find the Chrome browser that Sarah preferred, and using just his index fingers, he typed in "Valentine's Day" in the search bar on YouTube.

There were many videos to choose from, so he started from the top- "5 DIY Valentine's Day Gift Ideas Your Partner Will Love!" The video started with an obnoxious song of some female singing about how she didn't realize she was starving till she tasted someone. How odd, Jareth thought. He watched the video in full, and was already getting a headache from the ridiculousness of what people give each other on this holiday. _Large t_ _eddy bears? Paper hearts strung from the ceiling? Candy piled on top of candy?_ Jareth couldn't handle it anymore and shut off Sarah's laptop.

His thoughts came back to the present and he decided to go find Hoghead to brainstorm ideas. He walked out to the front of the castle, and found the dwarf gardening and planting new flowers.

"Hello, Hedgeworth."

Hoggle rolled his eyes at Jareth's greeting. He turned around and put on a smile for his King nonetheless.

"Yer, Majesty. What a nice surprise. What uh… what can I do for ya?"

"I'm in need of some assistance. I find myself at an impasse concerning Sarah and her human holiday known as Valentine's Day." This was the hard part for Jareth to admit. "Being as you two are close…I figured it would be practical to have you give me some thoughts as to what she might like for a present. I don't want to just give her nonsense items either."

"Valentine's Day? What is that? An' wadda need me for? You're with Sarah all the time, shouldn't ya know what she likes?"

Hoggle limped over to the rose bushes and started watering them, still wondering what Valentine's Day was.

Jareth sighed and realized he was going to have to be nice for this to work.

"Apparently…it's a holiday where people pronounce their love to their partner or someone they care about through the means of chocolate, stuffed animals, flowers, handwritten notes, or dinner. I know what Sarah likes, yes, but none of those things will fully do. I thought by having your help I could make this day memorable. I would appreciate your input immensely."

Hoggle contemplated Jareth's words; he couldn't believe Jareth said he would appreciate his help and did remember Sarah mentioning Valentine's Day to him several years ago when she was upset that she didn't have a Valentine.

"Ah yes, I do remember that holiday now that ye mention it. Ya know yer Majesty, maybe you should bring Sarah here to yer kingdom for the day. She hardly ever comes and I'm sure there's lots she hasn't seen yet."

Jareth rubbed his chin and considered this idea. Why he hadn't thought of this blew his mind. Of course he should bring Sarah to the Goblin Kingdom for Valentine's Day! He would be able to spoil her all day by showing her new things and he could even have Hogbreath, the rock caller, and the fox help if need be. He smiled at Hoggle.

"That isn't a bad thought. It is spring time here after all, the flowers are blooming. Can you gather the beast and fox and meet me tomorrow morning to conduct a plan? I need to meet with the Elves now for a commissioned item so my day is rather full. We have much to plan tomorrow."

Jareth and Hoggle agreed to meet the next day to create a list of everything they'd do for Sarah. All Jareth had to do at this point was convince Sarah to spend the day with him his in kingdom.

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

Sarah walked into her apartment exhausted from school and work. She couldn't wait to be done with her last semester at UNLV in a few months and go on her Euro trip with Jareth. She felt so lucky to have him in her life and smiled at the thought of him.

Putting her bag and books down in her room, she turned on her iPod and Emotional Rescue came on.

Singing the lyrics, her thoughts turned to Jareth. She figured he had to be done with his kingly duties for the day so she called for him.

"Babe? I'm home and I'm in need of a sexual rescue."

Jareth suddenly appeared and hugged Sarah from behind, while lightly nibbling her earlobe.

"Is that so, Precious? What kind of a King would I be if I didn't liberate my lady? Or perhaps you deserve a punishment for continuously calling me babe."

Sarah bit her lip and let out a laugh that sounded like a soft moan. Turning to Jareth, she put her arms over his neck.

"You'd definitely be a lazy one, since that's the most important duty a king has. And I'll keep you calling babe all I want."

Jareth turned off the music and smiled. He lowered his head to seal his mouth over Sarah's and their tongues intertwined for several minutes. Sarah broke free for a second to whisper to Jareth to take her to bed. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He tried to set Sarah down on the bed, but she held on.

"I can't take your clothes off if you don't let me go."

Sarah released him and told Jareth to take his clothes off first. He gave Sarah a mischievous grin and backed away from her.

He first removed his gloves slowly, one at a time, setting them carefully and deliberately on the dresser behind him. It always got Sarah hot and bothered watching him do that. He then pulled his black poet's shirt over his head, exposing his lean yet muscular chest. Once that was off, he toed out of his boots and pushed his breeches down his long, strong legs, exposing his thick, long penis that curved upward between his thighs.

Sarah licked her lips in anticipation and her sex ached with want. She wanted to taste him and hear his pleasure. Jareth then fisted his erection and stroked it from root to tip. "It's yours, Precious. Come take it."

Sarah wasted no time and scrambled off the bed and sunk to her knees. Before she could begin doing one of her favorite things, Jareth caught her by the elbow and looked at her with lust. "Naked."

Sarah quickly untied her wrap top with some semblance of a striptease, but failed as she was too anxious to get things going. Once the top was gone, Jareth took a step toward Sarah and slid his hands beneath her bra straps and pulled them down until her breasts were exposed. Her eyes closed and she moaned as Jareth cupped and squeeze them gently. She unclasped the remainder of her bra and stood up.

Jareth bent his head and ran the tip of his tongue over one of Sarah's nipples in a slow, unhurried motion. When Sarah begged for more, Jareth sucked hard and drew out more moans from Sarah. She swayed, but Jareth caught her and Sarah fisted her hands in his hair.

"Don't wait. Fuck me, now. I need you inside me."

Jareth growled and spun Sarah so she was bent over the bed and pinned her down with a hand between her shoulder blades, reaching for the back zipper of Sarah's capris. He destroyed her pants and brought them down to her knees, using just one hand while the other fisted in her hair. Jareth was being rough and impatient now, and Sarah loved it. He gripped Sarah's thong and tugged hard so it snapped right off her. He pushed his hand between her legs, cupping her sex.

"You're so fucking wet." Jareth pushed a finger inside of Sarah, pulled out, and pushed back in with two. He withdrew again and circled her clit, rubbing it. Sarah pressed into his fingertips, seeking the pressure she needed for release.

"Don't come until I'm inside you," he demanded. He suddenly grabbed Sarah's hips with both hands and shoved inside her. Sarah screamed into the mattress, stretched wide, writhing to accommodate Jareth's size. She pushed back into Jareth and was so close to coming it hurt. He started fucking Sarah hard and groaned her name moments later as he pumped her full of his hot semen. The feel of him coming sparked Sarah's own orgasm. It rushed over her in powerful spasms, racking her body with violent shudders.

Jareth folded over Sarah, kissed her shoulder and panted heavily. He eased out of her slowly, and Sarah let out a grunt feeling suddenly empty. She lay on the bed still, and didn't want to move. Jareth laughed at her and swatted her butt playfully. She yelped and flipped over.

"Well that was a nice welcome home treat. How was your day?"

Sarah got off the bed and the two of them started to clean themselves up.

"Long and uneventful, mostly. How was yours?"

"Blah. I'm just ready to be done with school, and work was work."

Sarah gave Jareth a quick peck and went to the kitchen to start dinner. He followed her out there and felt now was a good time to bring up his idea since she was in a good mood.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what is that?" Sarah seemed distracted as she rummaged around in the cabinets pulling out bowls and pans.

"I've been thinking…how would you feel if we spent Valentine's Day in my kingdom? I know you suggested dinner and a show but we do that so often, and I thought it could be nice having a day to ourselves away from the real world." Well, her real world, he thought.

Sarah beamed. "Really? You'd want to do that? You're always so weird about me coming there, so I didn't even think to ask you. But that sounds like an amazing idea." She walked over to Jareth and put her arms around his neck. "You're amazing. Thank you for thinking of me. I'll just play sick that day for work. Yay I can't wait!" She gave him another quick peck and went back to her preparation for dinner.

Jareth stood proud and reminded himself to thank Hogwart for his suggestion. Tomorrow he and Sarah's friends would begin planning the big day. He felt excited for this holiday now and couldn't wait to surprise Sarah. What could possibly go wrong in his own kingdom after all?

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

 **AN: Just for a bit of background: Sarah lives in Las Vegas, NV. She's 21 right now and is about to graduate from the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. I picture her living in a small, but nice apartment that she basically shares with Jareth since he's there every night with her. Also, I haven't mentioned it in the story but her job title is an administrative assistant or secretary of sorts at a marketing firm. She works part time since she's going to school full time still. :)**

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 **Starving by Hailee Steinfeld (I hate this song, but it really is one of the background songs on a YouTube video haha)**

 **Emotional Rescue by The Rolling Stones. One of my favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is probably going to be a little longer than I anticipated, but it will still be over by the time the 14th comes around, so I figured I would divide up some of what happens on S+J's Vday.**

Sarah absentmindedly sat in lecture; she was so bored and hated early morning class on Monday's. Not only was she uninterested in the topic being discussed in her negotiations class, but she was so excited to spend Valentine's Day with Jareth in his kingdom that it consumed her mind. She didn't know why she was so eager, it really was a silly holiday; but she'd only been to Jareth's kingdom twice since they reunited and she couldn't wait to be shown more of everything and celebrate another milestone in their relationship.

It had taken her a while to think of a present for him, for what does one get a King who has practically everything at his disposal? She was certain Jareth would like his gifts though, and couldn't wait to pick them up after classes were over for the day. She also thought about her Brazilian wax appointment she had in several hours and the lingerie outfit she still needed to pick up from Agent Provocateur. So much to do in so little time, she thought.

"Miss Williams?"

Sarah also remembered she'd need to grab some whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Or was that too juvenile at her age she questioned.

"Miss Williams!"

Sarah suddenly looked up to see her tiny professor staring at her, waiting for what seemed like an answer to a question he had asked. She hated being called on like this.

"Oh, sorry professor. Could you repeat the question?"

"I asked you… what is another 'must ask' question in any negotiation to best ensure a desirable outcome?"

Considering Sarah hadn't even heard the other answers given from her classmates, she wasn't sure what the right answer was and decided to wing it.

"Well, I suppose another important question would be: 'would you explain the reasons for your position?' I mean, if you can't clearly understand the other party's reasoning through simple discussions, the best way to discern their position and motivations on major points is to directly ask them their rationale for what they are offering or seeking."

The professor pursed his lips and seemed agitated that Sarah was able to give an answer, let alone a correct one.

"Hmm. Very good."

Sarah rolled her eyes and no more than ten minutes later the class was dismissed. She went to her next two classes with ease and around 1 pm she walked to the parking lot and got into her car to drive to Fashion Show Mall. There, she would pick up Jareth's gifts from Things Remembered. She felt excited yet anxious to give him these things. Even though they were a little sappy, they were sentimental and she was sure Jareth would appreciate it. She also hoped he would like the other gift she had planned and smiled to herself just thinking about it.

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

"This looks fantastic, you three. I have to admit, you know how to decorate rather well."

Jareth looked around the area they had set up shop within the forest and couldn't quite believe what he, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus had put together. Well, mostly the other three but it was his idea. There, in the middle of the forest, was a simple wooden dining table with two chairs on either side of it. The waterfall was to the right of the table, and Sarah's friends had strung up simple lanterns amongst the trees, put white rose petals on the ground, made a flower arch out of white roses that stood at the entrance, and put candles in vases all around them. Jareth also made it a point to put the table directly under where the light of the moon would be, and insisted that the fireflies be out tomorrow evening to add to the ambiance.

This part of the forest was simply perfect for Sarah, Jareth thought. She hadn't seen it before and it was sure to dazzle her.

"If it is not too bold of me to say, I would have to agree Your Majesty. Lady Sarah will love this!" Sir Didymus looked around gleefully at their work and felt honored to have helped his King and future Queen.

"Sarah love." Ludo too, felt satisfied with their handiwork.

"Is there anything else we can do for ya, yer Majesty? We…we was hopin' we could see Sarah tomorrow if that would be alright. We all have a little gift for her."

Jareth looked down at Hoggle and gave him a genuine smile.

"Of course, Hoggle. I actually have a brief meeting tomorrow morning with the Elves again, so I was rather hoping you three could entertain Sarah during that time. It should not take me long, but it would be a good time for her to visit with you all."

"You needn't ask us twice, your Highness. We will be happy to keep our lady company." Sir Didymus gave Jareth a bow. Jareth curtly nodded to the three, said his thanks again, and left the forest to go meet Sarah at home. Tomorrow was surely to be special.

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

Sarah got home roughly four hours later; trying on the lingerie took forever and traffic had been a nightmare getting home. She put down Jareth's presents in her closet and winced when she bent over- no matter how often she got Brazilian waxes, they always left her feeling a little sore. At least it is worth it, Sarah tried convincing herself.

She then threw together an overnight bag together and sat in the living room, waiting for Jareth to come home. She didn't have classes on Tuesdays thank goodness, and she took tomorrow off from work. As she was thinking about how and when she would surprise Jareth with her lingerie and other goodies, she heard him appear in the living room.

"Hello, Precious. I'm sorry if I'm late. There was much going on today."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and strode to the kitchen to get something to drink, while Sarah followed.

"It's okay, I just got home not too long ago anyway. I had a bunch of last minute stuff to do today. When do you want to leave?"

Sarah leaned against the kitchen counter awaiting Jareth's response as he gulped down several glasses of water. She raised her eyebrows.

"Jeeze, someone is thirsty. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow is all."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's body.

"Aw, babe. Why would you be nervous? It's just us, and you can't really screw up Valentine's Day if that's what you're nervous about. Plus, taking me to your kingdom is already the best thing ever, so don't stress. Okay?"

Jareth looked down at Sarah and sincerely hoped that was true. He knew the real reason why he was so nervous, but he couldn't tell Sarah that obviously.

"You're right. Tomorrow will be perfect, and I can't wait to show you around the kingdom some more. Shall we be off then?"

"Yeah, let me grab my stuff first and then we can go. Be right back."

Sarah grabbed her two bags and Jareth sifted them to his castle. That night, they took a bath together in his 'pool' as Sarah called it, drank wine, and made love. While Sarah slept sound through the night, Jareth was restless for he couldn't wait until tomorrow evening. He prayed and hoped it would all turn out well.

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

Sarah awoke the next morning to birds chirping. She smiled and put her arm out to feel for Jareth, but he was nowhere to be found. She sat up in bed, and looked around the room. Her eyes settled on Jareth's nightstand which contained the most beautiful set of flowers she had ever seen. She wasn't even sure if these flowers existed Aboveground, for none of them looked familiar. It was an assortment of different hues of purple's and light pinks, and smelled heavenly; like vanilla mixed with lavender. She then picked up the note that was left with the flowers and read it out loud to herself:

 _My dearest Sarah-_

 _I handpicked these flowers myself early this morning. They're called Lilac Thornella's. I truly hope you like them; their beauty reminded me of you. I cannot wait to spend the entire day with you here. This past year has been the most fulfilling of my life, and I look forward to many more celebrations and days like this with you. You are without doubt the most amazing creature in any world, and I love you so very much. Happy Valentine's Day, love._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Jareth._

Sarah couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and silently praised Jareth in her mind, thinking of how well he was doing so far. But where is he, she thought. She decided to not dwell on his whereabouts, for she knew he'd come to her soon. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and when she stepped out into Jareth's bedroom again, she suddenly felt something sharp shoot into her arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Sarah looked down at her forearm and saw what looked like a rather large thorn piercing her skin. She whimpered when she pulled it out.

"Son of a…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sarah felt more stinging pain, this time in her leg, shoulder, and thigh.

"Ow!"

Tears stared pooling at her eyes, as more thorns continued to be shot at her, but she had no clue where they were coming from. Wait a minute… she looked towards the flowers that Jareth left for her and realized that the damn thorns were being shot from none other than…the Lilac _Thornella!_

The thorns continued to be aimed at her and she had no choice but to run and lock herself in the bathroom, trying to pull out the thorns from all over her arms and legs.

"JARETH! GET YOUR SPARKLY ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Jareth appeared not a second later and looked at Sarah with concern.

"Sarah? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Your stupid plant is what happened! What were you thinking? Sending me flowers that shoot out _thorns!?_ Is that thing poisonous? Look at me, I'm a bloody mess. Literally!"

Jareth looked at the scene before him; Sarah was sitting on the bathroom floor covered in thorns ranging from big to small and had blood seeping from them. He crouched down next to her; there had to be about twenty thorns that pierced her body in random spots. Luckily they were small enough, but effective in applying pain nonetheless. Sarah was crying as Jareth helped pull out the bigger ones. He ran his hands over her arms and legs to magically get rid of the smaller ones that were more difficult to yank out.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I had no idea the flowers did that."

"Are you serious? How would you not know? They're flowers from YOUR garden, Jareth. Shouldn't you be up to speed on which plants are wannabe murderers? I mean hello, _Thornella's_ should tell you enough!"

"I don't usually educate myself on which flowers do what, Sarah. But you're right, I should have been more cautious and consulted with Hoggle beforehand. He would have known."

Jareth sighed. This was already turning out to be more disastrous than he could have imagined. He looked at the red, swollen bumps that the thorns left behind on Sarah's arms and legs and felt terrible. He just wanted to give her a beautiful bouquet, he didn't think those ones would be dangerous. Sarah exhaled a moment later, and put her hand under Jareth's chin to turn his head to her.

"Hey. I'm sorry. It's okay…I know you wouldn't try to kill me on purpose. But I don't think I'll ever accept flowers from you again." She tried saying this in jest, but Jareth continued to frown. "Okay bad joke. Look, babe, really it's fine. I'm sorry I yelled, I just freaked out. I've never had a plant straight up attack me before."

"I'm sorry too. Next time I will be more wary, I promise."

The two kissed and were about to head back into the bedroom, but Sarah stopped.

"Um…you should probably get rid of psycho plant before I step back out there. Clearly it likes you more than it likes me."

"I'm really not sure why it reacted this way towards you; it was fine with me all morning. But I'll get rid of it, wait one moment."

Sarah stood in the bathroom, waiting for Jareth to throw the evil flowers away. She felt bad that his attempt to give her flowers didn't turn out well, but what was she supposed to do? Pet the plant to soothe it? Yeah right.

Jareth called her out and assured her the flowers were gone.

"I got your note by the way. Thank you, it was very sweet. I have gifts for you too, but I hadn't planned on giving them to you until later."

"Sarah, that bouquet was hardly your gift. And you didn't need to get me anything, Precious; you being here with me is a gift."

"I could say the same thing, ace. But hey if you have more planned up your sleeve I won't complain." Sarah playfully poked Jareth, and he picked up her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No can do, Precious. I'm taking you to the garden so we can enjoy a nice breakfast outside. I have a surprise for you out there."

"Great, just what I need. More killer flowers surrounding me."

Jareth smacked Sarah on her behind and laughed.

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

 **AN: Since we can't copy and paste from here, if you type in Magical Forest on Google, I used several pictures that inspired my thought process as to what the setup in the forest looked like. Specifically, the 6th picture in the first row, the 1st picture in the third row, and the 1st picture in the 6th row. Hopefully that's the same on everyone's browser, but it probably isn't haha. Reviews make me smile, so please review if you can! :) If anyone has any other ideas as to what could go wrong on their day together, please let me know. I'm up for writing anything you deem as funny and would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking at maybe 3 more chapters! Enjoy!**

Jareth set Sarah down once they reached the door that led out to the garden. She was still in her pajamas, but apparently Jareth didn't mind. They stepped outside and it was a beautiful day in the Goblin Kingdom. The sun was out, the temperature felt perfect, and there were flowers blooming in every direction. Sarah looked around in wonder.

"Jareth, it is so beautiful out here. None of these flowers will attack me, right?"

Jareth shook his head and laughed. "No, I will make sure to put a ward on anything that might want to act out. But yes, I thought you might like it at this time of year. Spring has always been my favorite season. Come, let's go eat. Your surprise is around the corner."

Sarah smiled and took Jareth's hand. When they reached the other side of the garden, Sarah radiated happiness when she saw her friends and ran over to hug them.

"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus! Aw, it's so good to see you guys!"

"And it is so good to see thee as well my lady," Sir Didymus replied.

"Sarah, friend."

Sarah chuckled at Ludo and turned to Hoggle who looked pissy as always, but was genuinely happy to see Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah. I missed ya. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks guys," Sarah told her friends. "Are you three joining me and Jareth for breakfast?"

Jareth stepped in to inform Sarah of his plans. "Actually Precious, I thought I would leave you four alone for now. I have a quick errand I need to run and I should be back within the hour. Is that alright?"

"Oh, okay," Sarah said sheepishly. "I thought it would be nice if you stayed too, but if you really have to go…"

Jareth hated that Sarah looked disappointed, but he had no choice. Not unless he didn't want to end the day right. He took Sarah's hands and kissed her knuckles. "I shan't be gone long, I promise. Enjoy your friends, Sarah. They hardly ever see you. And Valentine's Day is supposed to be about everyone you care for, yes?"

Sarah couldn't help but agree with Jareth. "Fine, you're right. I'll see you soon then." They kissed each other goodbye and Sarah turned to her friends.

"Alright guys, should we stuff our faces? I'm starved!"

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

Jareth had left an entire feast for the four of them to eat; anything one could imagine at a breakfast buffet, it was available- pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, frittata, fruit- the works. Sarah and her friends ate while catching up with each other during their smorgasbord.

"So Sarah," began Hoggle. "How's everything been with you? I still can't believe ya've been with Jareth for almost a whole year now. Still don't seem real..."

Sarah always got the feeling that Hoggle wasn't exactly happy about the fact she and Jareth were together. She knew Jareth picked on Hoggle to some extent, but he was going to have to accept the fact that nothing was going to change and explained this to Hoggle.

"I know, it's crazy to think about. But I'm so happy with him and I really do love him, Hoggle."

"Well…I guess if yur happy with him then that's all that matters," Hoggle retorted.

"Here, here!" Sir Didymus happily agreed.

"We have present for Sarah," an unintelligible Ludo mumbled.

Ludo got up to get a couple of packages and handed them to Sarah, who was surprised yet thankful her friends had thought of her.

"Aw, you guys. You didn't have to get me anything."

"It is but our pleasure, my Lady," Sir Didymus assured. "This is a day for gifts, is it not?"

Sarah wasn't going to argue with Sir Didymus or anyone else; she did love gifts. She reminded herself to bring theirs to them later in the day. She opened up one of the presents and found a small bracelet inside. It had a variety of green stones around a silver chain consisting of jade, peridot, emerald, and a couple others Sarah couldn't identify.

"You guys, this is…beautiful. You made this yourselves?"

"Ludo found the stones. Didymus got the chain from the Goblin City, and I put them stones on. It was a group effort," Hoggle said bashfully.

Sarah continued to look at the bracelet in appreciation. "Thank you guys so much. I love it."

She started putting it on when Sir Didymus mentioned to open the other gift. Ludo handed the second present to her and what she saw nearly had her drooling. There in the box lay a giant chocolate cake with writing on it that said 'Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah!'

Sarah stared at the cake with wide eyes. Nothing like chocolate cake on Valentine's Day! "Ohhhh my hell, this looks delicious. You guys made this too?"

"Jareth gave us the recipe. He said you liked cake an' all, so we wanted to make it for ya. We baked it last night," Hoggle explained.

"I can't wait to try it," a gleeful Sarah said. "Do you guys want some?"

All three of them declined. Apparently not many in the Underground had a sweet tooth, which left her wondering how Jareth did because that man ate anything with sugar in it. Oh well, she thought; more for her.

Sarah took a bit of the cake and closed her eyes, savoring the moistness and sweetness of the cake. "Guys, this is seriously the most amazing cake I've ever eaten. You said it's Jareth's recipe? I didn't even know he liked to bake."

"I don't Precious, but I concocted the recipe myself as a lad and had the maids bake it throughout my many years. It is the most scrumptious thing you'll ever have. Besides me, of course."

Sarah looked up from her cake to find Jareth standing a few feet away, while Sarah's friends all looked around pretending they didn't just hear their King say that.

"Dis is seersly derishious," came a muffled proclamation from Sarah.

Jareth put his hand up to his ear, not quite understanding what Sarah had said. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you with that cake stuffed in your mouth."

Sarah swallowed and laughed. "I said, this cake is delicious. Whatever ingredients you put together are out of this world."

Jareth beamed from Sarah's appreciation. "I'm glad you think so. Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus- I appreciate you keeping Sarah company while I saw to my errand. If you three do not mind, I am going to whisk her away for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Of course, sire, of course," came the tactful response from Sir Didymus. "I hope thou two hast a splendid day!"

Hoggle followed Sir Didymus and Ludo from the table, but not before saying goodbye to Sarah for the day. "See ya, Sarah. Don't forget to say goodbye when ya leave tomorrow."

Sarah said goodbye to her friends and told them she'd definitely see them before she left, since she still had to give them their presents.

As Sarah and Jareth began their walk back to his chambers so Sarah could change her clothes, she began to realize it was eerily quiet within the castle and wondered where all the goblins were at. She was also becoming quite itchy all of a sudden and started scratching her neck and arms.

"Where are all your subjects at?" Sarah asked. "I haven't seen one goblin here since we arrived."

Sarah started walking a little slower as Jareth resumed his pace, who was now a couple of inches ahead of Sarah as she continued to scratch herself.

"I requested that they spend the day in the city," Jareth explained. "I did not want them hassling us today. They're notorious for getting themselves into trouble, and I wanted to avoid a lost eye or ligament. Though I'm sure at some point they'll show up, they can only be obedient for so long."

Sarah kept scratching and fell a few feet behind Jareth at this point. "I guess that makes sense. So what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm? Why do you sound so far away?" Jareth turned to Sarah to see why she was lagging and gasped.

She stopped scratching for a second and looked at Jareth wide eyed. "What? What's wrong? Is there a flower behind me?"

"Um. Sarah…? How…how are you feeling right now," Jareth inquired.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." Sarah continued to scratch herself without even noticing she had really been doing it.

Jareth sighed in what seemed like in apologetic way. "Take my hand, I think it's best if we sift to the room rather than walk."

Sarah gave him an inquisitive look and knew something was up. "Okay…"

She took Jareth's hand skeptically and no more than a few seconds later were they in his room. Jareth went straight to his bookshelf and took out a piece of paper to examine it, leaving Sarah feeling a little worried.

"Babe? Is everything alright?" The scratching didn't cease.

Jareth closed his eyes and let out a frustrated moan as he walked towards his bathroom. "Fuck. Sarah come here."

Sarah did as she was told, her eyes never leaving Jareth. When she reached him, he gave her a remorseful look and turned her body so she was facing the mirror. There, staring back at her was a frightening sight of a bumpy, bright red girl. Her eyes enlarged seeing the hives broken out all over her body and face.

"Oh my god, what the shit?!" Sarah frantically ran closer to the mirror and began to examine her body, lifting up her top and lowering her shorts to see how much the hives had spread. "I'm not allergic to anything, how is this possible!"

Jareth remained quiet and Sarah rotated her body to face him.

"Hello! Jareth?! I'm having a reaction here!" Sarah was uncontrollably itchy now and became relentless with the scratching.

"Sarah, I…I believe it's the cake you are reacting to," Jareth said in a quiet tone.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Sarah yelled. "What the hell was in that thing!"

"Sarah, please listen without getting worked up. I gave that recipe to Hoggle yesterday afternoon with the best intentions. I didn't think anything in the recipe would be deemed as toxic for humans, but apparently I was wrong. I often forget your immune systems are weaker than that of Fae's."

"Oh for crying out loud. We're back to this again? Where you just go and do something without making sure it won't kill me? I'm about to scratch my skin off!"

"Well for starters, it wasn't my gift to you. Your friends…"

"…got the recipe from _you!_ Don't blame them for your lack of attention to detail! Uggghhh."

Sarah left the bathroom and hopped into the bed, throwing the covers over her.

"I look like an infected STD monster," a defeated Sarah whined. "Leave me alone."

Damn it all to Hades, Jareth thought. First he gives her vengeful flowers, then unintentionally feeds her cake that caused an allergic reaction. Well, her friends fed her the cake. But she was right, he had given them the recipe and overlooked the possibility of her getting ill somehow. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sarah.

"Sarah…I'm sorry. I was stupid to disregard the likelihood that you would get sick in some fashion. You are still the world's most beautiful monster for what it's worth."

Sarah threw the covers down and gave Jareth a death glare and flipped him off before cowering under the sheets once more.

"Okay you're right, that wasn't funny. Sarah, look, I can get rid of the hives to a certain extent and then we can put ointment on you for whatever remains. Can you please come out from under there?"

Sarah didn't move, causing Jareth to feel exasperated from this day and it was hardly over. He rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling and left the bed a few seconds later. Just as he was about to exit the room, Sarah retracted from the covers. She felt bad – once again – for making a scene and causing Jareth to feel guilty. She couldn't help it though, this was par for course. She wanted to look sexy for Jareth later tonight but so far her body had been taking a beating today.

"Fine," Sarah said sighing, "you can heal me."

Jareth took Sarah back into the bathroom and was able to heal most of her body. Only a couple of red patches remained, and he recommended putting some calming ointment on to reduce whatever was left, but Sarah wasn't having it.

"No way, if we use anything it'll be from Aboveground. Can you go into my bathroom and get the Benadryl in my cabinet? It's a little yellow tube with 'Benadryl' written on it. You can't miss it."

Jareth rolled his eyes in annoyance but he wasn't about to argue. He just wanted to get past this hiccup in their day and move on, so he did whatever he could to make her happy. He found the ointment with no problem and they rubbed it wherever the reaction hadn't let up.

As Sarah was looking over her body to make sure she got everything, Jareth spoke up.

"Sarah I'm so sincerely sorry for the flowers and the cake. I have a wonderful surprise for you in the forest though, and it is something I know you will love. Then we can have supper later this evening. It is sure to make up for these setbacks."

Sarah looked at Jareth misty eyed and gave him a hug.

"It's okay. I love you. I'm having a great time here regardless of my skin being condemned," she promised with a laugh. "I'm gonna go change real quick."

With that, Sarah gave Jareth a quick kiss and he desperately hoped nothing else would go wrong at this point. It wasn't even noon yet and he still had several things to show Sarah.

"Please let the remainder of this day go well," Jareth prayed.

Sarah came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later and she and Jareth were off to the forest to enjoy their afternoon.

~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS~JS

 **AN: Poor Sarah! And poor Jareth! Who has ever had a Valentine's Day where nothing can go right? haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jareth and Sarah walked out to the garden again, but this time past the main gate which led out to a wide open field. They walked hand in hand and made small talk for a while until Sarah wanted to know what they were doing.

"So, where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"Now now, Sarah, that would ruin the surprise," Jareth responded.

"We've been walking for what feels like forever. Can I at least have a hint?" Jareth could only smile at the way Sarah was pouting and told her they'd reach their destination soon.

Several minutes later they reached a large, tall fence. Sarah felt apprehensive about the height of the fence and turned to Jareth.

"Do you expect me to climb over this thing? The last time I climbed a fence it didn't end so… hey!"

Sarah didn't finish her sentence, for Jareth had grabbed her and glided them both over the fence at the same time. How he was able to do this, she didn't know, but she also knew Jareth was capable of doing pretty much anything due to his abilities so she didn't bother to question him.

They landed on the ground gracefully and Sarah smoothed her skirt down and brushed her hair all to one side. Jareth started walking ahead of her, and motioned for her to hurry up. She ran to catch up with him, and they began to walk through the forest that lay ahead of them.

They reached a spot within the forest moments later that almost looked like a meadow or pasture of sorts, and Jareth sat down. Sarah looked around at her environment and noticed there was a small river across from them and flowers of all kinds blooming from shrubs and trees. She couldn't help but take in the beauty of their location and she felt so calm and at peace here. She smiled to herself and sat down next to Jareth, who had conjured a blanket and a basket filled with wine, an assortment of cheeses, and other goodies fit for a picnic.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Sarah asked while laughing. "Because I just ate enough food that could feed a third world country, and like…half a poisoned cake."

"Hence why I only brought hors d'oeuvres," Jareth countered, ignoring Sarah's comment about the cake. "We'll need something to occupy us as we wait. Plus I'm famished."

"Wait for what?" Sarah questioned.

"You'll see," Jareth said as he poured them a glass of white wine.

The two sat and talked with each other, enjoying the other's company. About an hour or so past and Sarah was getting more curious about her 'surprise.'

"Can we go walk around?" Sarah probed. "It's so gorgeous out here, I would hate to miss it all."

"We can, but not right now. If we get up and start roaming, I fear we might scare her."

Sarah's head quickly turned to Jareth. "Her? Who's 'her?'"

Jareth abruptly moved to sit up and Sarah looked at him with a questioning expression. She desperately wanted to know about the female Jareth had mentioned and was persistent with her inquiry.

"Jareth…who are you talking ab-"

"Shh! Sarah, look." Jareth pointed to the trees across from them, on the other side of the river. Sarah moved to sit up with Jareth and tried to focus on the object Jareth wanted her to see.

Sarah couldn't see anything at first, but then she noticed that a white horse was making its way to the water.

"You have horses here in the Underground?" Sarah asked. "I didn't know that."

"Hold on, Precious. You haven't seen anything yet."

Sarah turned her gaze back to the scene unfolding before them and once the white horse got closer, Sarah couldn't quite believe her eyes. The horse exited out from the trees and took tentative steps towards the water, as if something would attack it. It finally reached the water and dipped its head down low and that's when Sarah realized.

"Is that…is that a _Unicorn?!"_ Sarah exclaimed.

"Actually, she's a winged unicorn," Jareth responded enthusiastically. He looked over to Sarah who had a look of bewilderment on her face. "Make sure to keep your voice low, love."

Sarah scrunched her eyes more to make out the movements of the horse, and sure enough, there were the wings spreading out. Sarah's eyes widened not knowing what to make of all this, but only knew it was astonishing in the best way.

"So…they all really exist? Unicorns, Pegasus', and Alicorns?"

"It would appear so. Though not many are left I believe. They're all scattered throughout the kingdoms in the Underground, and it's rare to see more than one residing in any land," Jareth explained. "She's been here for many years in mine."

Sarah kept staring at the Alicorn with a look of awe, and had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"I'm assuming we can't go and touch her, huh?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"I'm afraid not, Precious," Jareth replied. "Unicorns and the like are sacred creatures within the Underground, and to touch one would lead to unwanted consequences. Or so the books say. It's best not to take the chance."

Sarah and Jareth sat there for a long while, captivated by the amazing creature. The Alicorn left a while later and hid back in the forest to be on her own. Sarah turned and sprawled on the blanket beneath them.

"Jareth, that was…the most incredible thing I've ever witnessed. Thank you for showing me," Sarah said with affection laced in her voice.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Jareth responded. "It's been several hours and guess what? No screw ups."

Sarah laughed and Jareth kissed her as he climbed on top of her. As their kisses became more heated and Jareth's hands started roaming Sarah's body, she put her palms against his chest and pushed him away lightly. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a confused look.

"Not here, babe. Isn't this land sacred and everything?" Sarah teased.

"Only for the prude," Jareth pointed out.

Sarah rolled her eyes in a playful manner and sat up. "Can we go walk around now?" she asked.

"Oh, I suppose," Jareth responded reluctantly. All he wanted to right now was woo Sarah.

They both stood and Jareth showed Sarah some more of the forest. They had been wandering for about an hour when Jareth realized they should get freshened up for dinner soon. Rather than simply walk back like they had done earlier, Jareth sifted them to the garden to save time. Before they walked through the gate that led to the castle though, Jareth pulled from Sarah.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I have to go check on something," Jareth explained. "Are you able to find your way through the castle or should I sift you back to the room?"

Sarah thought about this question for a second and decided she would be fine walking through the castle alone. "Yeah, I can find it. If I get lost I'll just call for you, so be warned."

Jareth kissed her hand and disappeared. Sarah couldn't help but wonder just where he was off to, yet again, but wanted to shower since she still hadn't that day and felt gross. She walked into the castle and kind of regretted not taking Jareth up on his offer; the castle was rather creepy when you walked it alone.

Sarah stood tall and began her walk to Jareth chambers. She started thinking about the lingerie and other goodies she had packed and couldn't wait to show off the red lacey bodysuit she purchased and use the toys she bought recently. She would give him his gifts during their dinner and was anxious to see if he had gotten her any jewelry. She did drop the hint after all…

Sarah's thoughts were rudely interrupted when she heard something clink nearby. She stopped walking and peered around the castle, but didn't see anything out of place. She kept walking with a skeptical look on her face until she heard the clinking noise again, as if someone kept dropping something, and she stiffened.

"Uh…, hello?" Sarah asked out loud. "Is…is someone there?"

When there was no response, Sarah relaxed a little bit but walked at a faster pace back to the room. She thought about calling for Jareth, but didn't want to interrupt him so soon when he clearly had somewhere to be. No more than a few seconds later though, Sarah continued to hear weird noises around her and she started walking even faster, almost at a jogging pace now. She kept telling herself that the room was close and she'd be there any second now, but then Sarah realized that she was…lost.

"Fuck."

Sarah put her hand on her forehead in defeat and as she turned around to retrace her steps, she tripped over what seemed like yarn or string lain right out in front of her and came crashing to the floor, landing on her face.

"Ughhh, what the hell!" Sarah said loudly.

When she looked up, everything was spinning and all she heard was: "INTRUDER! GETS HER!"

Sarah suddenly noticed that several goblins were closing in on her, while more were popping out from different directions and they had her surrounded.

"Gets her! Nasty woman try hurting kingy!" Sarah heard one yell.

"Ties her down, before she gets away!" another shouted.

"I gots her feets!" said another one.

"WHAT!?" Sarah screamed. "You little shits, I'm the King's girl…" Sarah was suddenly being forced to stop talking, for one Goblin had appeared directly in front of her, and stuffed what seemed like a sock in her mouth and covered it with tape. Sarah could scarcely believe this was actually happening, what happened to them being gone for the day! I'm about to rip someone's head off, Sarah thought.

She tried standing up, but at some point a goblin must have tied her ankles together, forcing her to try harder to find her balance. She managed to flip over on her back and sit up, but before she even had a chance to rip the tape off her mouth, one goblin swatted her hand with a whip of sorts. She pulled her hand away in pain, and attempted to use her other hand but the same thing happened. That's when several goblins jumped on top of her and forced her onto her back, and the sons of bitches were actually trying to tie her down with rope.

Sarah was squirming and wriggling with all her might, but there were too many of them and she was defenseless. Small tears were leaving her eyes, and she was muffling for Jareth to come but clearly he wasn't able to hear her. At this point, Sarah knew she had to have looked like Gulliver from Gulliver's Travels, for she was completely strapped down to the floor with rope.

Sarah could hardly believe her luck today, and was fed up with everything. She had never been so pissed in her life, and kept promising that she'd punch each and every one of these fuckers when she was free. If she got free that is…where is Jareth! she thought.

"We gots her, we gots her! The kingy will be so happy with us!" a goblin exclaimed.

"Who sents you here?" a goblin asked Sarah as it poked her with a stick.

Sarah wrinkled her eyebrows at the little shit asking her this question, and the only sound that left her voice was muffled noise.

The goblins turned their head sideways, and looked at her with curiosity.

"How do we know what she says if there's tape on hers mouth?" one asked.

"You's know, she's kind of looks like kingy's lover," one mentioned.

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS YOU BLOODY FOOLS!"

The goblins all slowly turned around one by one and saw their King standing in front of them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Jareth yelled and strode towards Sarah to free her.

"Kingy, we…we was…protecting castle. We's sensed that someones entered alone withouts you, and we…we caught her!" a goblin tried rationalizing, nodding its head and seeking approval.

Jareth freed Sarah, who stood up as soon as she could and so badly wanted to kick each and every one of them to the moon.

"Sarah, are you alright? I went to the room but didn't find you there," Jareth said.

Sarah ignored Jareth and turned to the goblins. "You stupid little shits! I'm Jareth's girlfriend, how dare you attack me! You've seen me before!" Sarah shrieked.

"We sorry lady! We was only doing whats we swore to do, and that is to protect kingy! Plus you looks different..." a goblin responded.

"What the hell, Jareth!" Sarah bellowed out. "You told me they wouldn't be here today! Then they come out of nowhere and straight up tie me like I'm some god damn prisoner! Shouldn't they know who I am!"

"Sarah, I'm so sorry," Jareth said. "They _were_ supposed to be gone, but I must have forgotten to announce you when you walked in alone earlier. They are able to sense when and if an 'intruder' comes in and well... I suppose they thought you were one… they've only seen you a couple of times, and their memory isn't the best…"Jareth looked at Sarah with a deep look of regret in his eyes and he felt terrible for this awful mishap. "I'll bog each and every one of them if that is what you want."

The goblins looked at each other in worry; not the bog!

Sarah stared at Jareth and crossed her arms. "So this is your fault, YET AGAIN." She scoffed and flipped the bird at the goblins before she walked away from the scene.

"Sarah, please don't walk away from me," Jareth pleaded as he chased Sarah down the hall.

"No, I'm so over this day," Sarah admitted. "First your flowers nearly kill me, then you give me poisoned cake, and now this? I could have gotten past the first two incidents, but this… this is not okay."

Sarah stopped walking and faced Jareth. "Send me home," she demanded.

Jareth looked at Sarah with remorse in his eyes, and his heart sank. He couldn't believe how shitty this day had turned out to be, all because of his own neglect.

"Sarah, I…I tried so hard to make this day special for you. And all I've managed to do is hurt you and ruin it. I'm sorry."

Jareth looked down in defeat, while Sarah still had her arms folded. She couldn't shake off her feelings of anger, not yet at least. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I appreciate that, but who knows what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did. Were they gonna kill me?"

Jareth's head sprang up at this ridiculous question. "No, of course not. How could you assume such a thing? They're my subjects, Sarah, they were doing what they thought was the right thing. I understand you're upset and you have every right to be, but they're goblins for fucks sake, they'd hardly hurt a chicken."

"Well they hurt me!" Sarah protested. "And it's because of you! You just don't pay attention to things!"

"You know what," Jareth began. "I'm rather sick of feeling like a complete arse for the day, so if you could ease up on making me feel worse than I already do that would be fantastic. I've said I'm sorry but apparently I can't do anything right in your eyes. You're acting like…like a…"

"Like a what, Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"Like a spoiled, ungrateful, unappreciative, brat!" Jareth confessed. "I've been losing my mind for the past week trying to make today memorable for you and yes, I will admit, I fucked up royally on three separate occasions but there was some good to today! Or can you not see that! I've apologized for the mishaps, yet it still isn't good enough for you! Damn this holiday, I never wish to be involved with it again."

Sarah stood there and had nothing to say to that. She swallowed and looked up to the ceiling; she wasn't ready to give in yet and didn't mind acting like a bitch in that moment. Her pride was getting the best of her right now and she pursed her lips.

"Fine. Then don't be," Sarah suggested. "I'm going to the room to pack my stuff, you can meet me in there in ten minutes and take me home." With that, she left and started walking on her own to Jareth's bedroom.

"Females," Jareth muttered. "There's no pleasing them." He let out a heavy sigh and decided he needed some air. He shifted to his owl form and flew out of the nearest window.

* * *

 **AN: Just so everyone is aware- this story is _meant_ to be silly. I got a PM earlier that basically told me it was too childish, and that's fine if you think so, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. However, I kind of meant for it to be... not in a way that's intolerant and obnoxious of course, but it isn't meant to be a drama Fan Fiction haha. I wrote it with the intention of making people laugh (hopefully) revolving around a silly holiday that doesn't go according to plan. If anyone has been in a relationship, then you'd know stupid petty arguments like this arise or have in the past. Simple as that. :) With that being said, I do hope people actually like it. I've had fun writing it, so for me, it's fulfilling. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I lied. One more chapter after this one, which will be posted tomorrow :)**

Sarah stormed through the castle to Jareth's chambers. Her anxiety was at an all-time high, for she had just been ruthlessly attacked by goblins for Christ sakes _and_ fought with her boyfriend over it. She realized that she probably did look like a huge brat, but wouldn't anyone be up in arms over something like that?

She walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Jareth's bed and couldn't believe how crappy this day had turned out to be. She contemplated Jareth's words from earlier and suddenly felt bad for hearing that he was so stressed about this day and how he just wanted to make it special for her. Maybe she had overreacted, she thought. She let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes.

Sarah tried focusing on her breath to calm down and an image of Jareth came to mind when they first realized their feelings for one another almost a year ago. She still couldn't fathom that someone like Jareth had the slightest interest in her; she was still young after all, and wasn't immortal. Not yet anyway, she reminded herself. But still, how could a being like him love someone ordinary like herself? Especially when she acted this way.

Sarah rolled over to her side and hoped Jareth wasn't angry with her. Her annoyance had somewhat subsided after she took into account Jareth's well-meaning intentions, and at least this day would give them fond memories in the future. She suddenly began laughing to herself when she thought of how ridiculous she must have looked being tied up like that moments ago, as if she was some giant from a fairy tale. She looked at her arms and saw that the blotches from the reaction were fading now, but she was still a little bruised from the thorns earlier that morning.

She traced her hand over the bruises and suddenly missed Jareth. Despite his silly screw ups, she wouldn't have him any other way. She loved his lack of common sense among regular human activities and she knew his heart was always in the right place. Sure the thorns had hurt, and the hives sucked, and well, the goblins was another story; but Jareth always had Sarah's best interest in mind and she knew she couldn't stay mad forever. She realized then that Jareth tried really hard to conform to her life and ways, but had she been making an effort on her part? Granted, it was hard to do that when Jareth constantly found excuses to keep her from the Underground, but here she was and she was bitching the whole day. How to make up for this, she pondered.

She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes landing on her overnight bag. Sarah smirked to herself and went over to the bag and started pulling out her lingerie. Smiling, she was sure this was going to make up for her bratty behavior from earlier.

* * *

As Jareth flew, his mind was being bombarded with thoughts of Sarah and how terrible he felt for making this day a mess. He knew Sarah was annoyed with the flowers and cake, but it seemed like he made up for that by showing her the Alicorn and spending the afternoon with her. And then the damn goblins had to go and ruin it.

He couldn't necessarily be angry with them, for they were just doing their duty, but he more than appreciated Sarah's outburst as well. It was a complicated situation, one that he had no idea how to navigate. He had apologized profusely, yet Sarah was still so upset. Sometimes he felt as though he was never going to be good enough and he was having to change everything about who he was to suffice her human needs. However, he loved her and didn't necessarily mind adhering to the human world standards, but it was becoming exhausting.

He realized that was his fault though; he didn't want Sarah coming to the Underground routinely just yet, for it was still a dangerous place and he didn't want to scare her away. It hadn't even been a full year since they reunited and he wanted it to be just them without the interference of Underground politics and mishaps like the ones that occurred today. He couldn't blame her for not meeting him in the middle more often and doing more things that he was familiar with, since it was his doing that she couldn't. Despite this though, Sarah still did nice things for him all the time- she cooked for him, showered him with unconditional love, never forced him to do anything he was uncomfortable with, found places to go and things to do that he did like, and she even let him choose what to watch on T.V.

Jareth just wasn't used to putting someone else's needs before his own, but Sarah had shown him that selflessness was what it meant to be in a relationship, and he knew he could never live without her now that he had her. He knew he should go back and have a mature conversation with her about how he felt, so he turned around and headed back towards the castle. It was time this day ended on a happy note.

* * *

Jareth landed in a hallway within the castle and walked to his room, hoping Sarah would be there. He hadn't sensed any issues when he came back, but still hoped Sarah was alright. He opened the door to his chambers and braced himself for any lashing he may receive.

"Sarah," he called out. "I know you're still upset but I would like to speak with you about things that were said earlier. I'm so sor…"

Jareth couldn't finish his sentence because he was bewildered by his current surroundings. His bedroom was darker than usual at this time of day, per the curtains being closed, and the only lighting the room was allotted came from the numerous candles that Sarah must have lit. Jareth furrowed his brows, wondering what was going on.

Sarah suddenly appeared from his bathroom wearing the sexiest thing he had ever seen her in. She was wearing a red, sheer lace bodysuit encompassed with strappy cage underwire cups that covered just a portion of her stomach and connected to a double strap g-string. Her hair was down and flowing and she wore what looked like smokey eye makeup to enhance her green eyes. To top it off, she had on black strappy heels, was holding his riding crop, and had the most mischievous and naughty look upon her face.

Jareth gulped and felt incredibly hot all of a sudden, and it wasn't just from the heat of the candles. Here he was trying to sit and talk with Sarah, but it seemed like she had other plans in mind. Not that he minded of course, any time he got to ravish Sarah was his favorite time, but it was unexpected.

Sarah walked over to him after he chance to ogle her appearance and stood before him a few seconds later, lust apparent on her face as she tapped the riding crop into her palm.

Jareth couldn't think of anything to say, but he needed to say something he told himself. "Sarah, I…"

"Shh…" Sarah whispered. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Before Jareth could utter another word, Sarah covered his mouth with hers. Jareth met his tongue with Sarah's, and it was nearly turning her inside out. One kiss became two, and then more and more until their kisses became supercharged and heated.

Jareth broke away from Sarah after several minutes and looked her body up and down in appreciation. He loved the lingerie she had on, but he needed her naked. He sat down in a chair nearby and took the riding crop from her hand.

"Take your clothes off." His voice came deep, quietly commanding.

Sarah bit her lip and stepped back from Jareth to do has he told her. She slowly slid down the straps from her bodysuit until her arms were free. Then she reached behind her back and smoothly unhooked the lacy bra, letting her breasts fall out and leaving the bodysuit half on.

Jareth's eyes locked on her breasts, making Sarah's already hard nipples tingle even more. She found herself becoming bold then, and she grazed the bare part of her stomach and onto the two mounds of flesh that were exposed. She first cupped the undersides of her breasts, letting their weight settle in her hands. Then she let her palms close fully over them, sensually squeezing as she met Jareth's lust ridden gaze.

She heard a low growl emit from Jareth, and feeling more powerful now, she continued to gently mold her breasts, as she tweaked her nipples between thumbs and forefingers, feeling how hard they were.

"Keep going," Jareth instructed.

Sarah smiled and skimmed her palms over her thighs, letting them glide over her hips and onto her ass, arching it into her hands as she thrust her breasts forward. Bringing her hands back around, she raked one middle finger over the front part of the bodysuit that acted as the panties, moved them aside, and dipped her finger inside. Her fingertip brushed briefly over her damp, swollen clit before she extracted it.

"Is your pussy wet?" Jareth asked as he tapped the riding crop on the floor.

Sarah nodded.

"Did it get your finger wet?" he probed.

Sarah nodded again and took a few steps towards Jareth, her heels clicking across the floor, and leaned down to slip her finger into Jareth's mouth.

They both moaned as his lips closed around her finger, tasting her. When he finally released her fingertip, he said, "Now take off the rest of that bodysuit and show me that pretty little cunt."

Sarah faced away from him, and smoothly peeled the remainder of the suit off until it dropped to her ankles. Stepping free of it, she turned back around and stood completely naked in front of Jareth, who studied Sarah's crotch, making her feel like he needed to be inside of her now.

"Come here," Jareth demanded.

Sarah once again did as she was told, and stood directly in front of Jareth now.

"Turn around and bend over."

Sarah gulped, but did as Jareth said. She bent her body over again, so her pussy was on full display to him, and he rubbed her ass with his bare hands. Before Sarah had a chance to revel in his touch, he smacked her ass with his riding crop, lightly at first. Sarah yelped in a sensual way, and Jareth started talking.

"Do you want this, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah thought it was a little late for him to ask her that, but given that she exited his bathroom holding the damn crop, he must have assumed that she wanted it because...well, she did want it.

"Yes..." she said unashamed.

"Good." He smacked her again, harder this time, causing Sarah to moan.

Jareth would gently rub Sarah's ass before he continued to smack her with the crop for several more minutes until Sarah was dripping with want and need.

"Turn back around and face me," Jareth said all of a sudden.

Sarah frowned that he was done using the toy for now, but turned around anyway.

"Give me your right foot," he said.

Sarah smiled. He was going to take off her shoes. Why was that sexy as hell? Sarah's ass stung in the best way as she held her foot out to Jareth, and with one masculine hand, he cupped the back of her ankle; with the other, he grazed his knuckles lightly down her inner calf, making Sarah shudder. Oh so slowly, he undid the ankle strap and removed the shoe. She set her foot down, and offered her other foot as Jareth repeated the same motions as before, caressing her skin and gliding his fingertips over both shoe and skin. When the shoe was gone, he kissed the top of her foot, creating a sensation that scurried all through her body.

Jareth placed her other foot back on the floor and grabbed Sarah's hips longingly, and breathed in her scent. He saw that she quite literally had her juices dripping down her thigh, so he leaned in to lick it off, slowly. He then kissed his way to her center and raked his tongue firmly up the center of Sarah's parted folds. Sarah moaned, for the pleasure was overwhelming as he licked her again and again, from bottom to top, as if her pussy was an ice cream cone.

"God, Jareth," she heard herself breathe as she began to involuntarily moved against his mouth.

Jareth then eased two fingers into her already soaked opening, giving her the sense of having him inside her, and slid them in and out. Sarah watched him, amazed at the rawness they always found themselves in and loved looking at Jareth go down on her and fuck her with his fingers. He focused more tightly on her clit, and her breath came heavier, the pleasure building at her center. His skilled tongue swirled the engorged nub, with each move sending a burst of explosion through her. His mouth latched onto her clit then, pulling it inside and his tongue thrust at it hard.

"Fuck. Yes," Sarah whispered. She demanded out loud that Jareth suck her clit repeatedly before the orgasm hit her hard and fast and she cried out softly, as she drove her pussy against his mouth. When the orgasm ended, Sarah nearly collapsed but Jareth caught her.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you come," he said.

Sarah was still breathing hard but she managed a smile. "Then you should make that happen again."

"I intend to."

Jareth stood up from the chair and carried Sarah to the bed, where he threw her down on it. She watched Jareth as he began to hurriedly shed his clothes. While he did this, Sarah reached down again to her pussy and raked another finger between her folds. She brought the same finger to her own mouth, and tasted herself, which made Jareth growl and he attacked her mouth with his, as he hovered over her body.

Sarah could fully taste herself now, given that Jareth still had her juices all over his mouth. The taste on her tongue was a bit salty and a bit sweet, but very pervasive. She didn't exactly love it, but it still turned her on.

Seeing that Jareth was fully naked now as well, she wrapped her hand full around his hard cock and slid her hand up and down his length, listening to his low moan and watched his eyes shut. She sat up, causing Jareth to kneel on the bed and Sarah lowered her mouth over the tip of his cock, then farther, letting it fill her mouth. Jareth let out a groan as Sarah looked up to him and sucked him until his shaft was hitting the back of her throat. She grabbed onto Jareth's butt and he thrust into her mouth hard and fast, until Sarah stopped him.

They looked at each other with wanton lust and Jareth leaned in for a long, slow kiss. His tongue invaded Sarah's mouth, kissing deeply, possessively, and taking ownership of her. Jareth inserted a finger inside Sarah again, causing her to wail out. "Fuck, Jareth, I need you now."

Jareth growled and flipped Sarah over so she was straddling him. No more than a few seconds later, Sarah mounted him, lowering her wet and tight pussy down over him so fast and hard that they both cried out. Sarah rode him like a wild cowgirl as Jareth took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them. Her eyes fell shut, and he knew she would come soon as she continued to fuck him.

"Oh god, Jareth," Sarah purred. "nownownow!"

Jareth thrust hard into Sarah then, and her head dropped back as he sensed the orgasm pounding through her and her entire body jolted slightly. She sighed as she came back down to earth, and leaned forward slightly, a sexy smile of relief taking over her face.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jareth said with a grin. "Turn over. On your hands and knees."

Sarah obeyed without argument, and arched her ass in the air for him so he had a sumptuous view of her parted pussy. He molded his hands to her rear and rammed his cock back into her.

"Unh!" Sarah cried out. "Harder, Jareth."

Jareth drove into her wet passageway – _hard hard hard –_ as hard as he could, and pulled on Sarah's hair lightly. She backed her ass onto him, loving the sensations. Jareth continued to pound into Sarah, until he reached the edge of bliss and let himself tumble over, yelling, "Fuck, Sarah!" and spilled his hot come in her, letting it all loose.

When he emptied completely, that familiar exhaustion hit both of them and Jareth crumped on top of Sarah, and they tumbled to the bed together, laying there silent and close. Several minutes passed by as they let their breathing return to normal.

"So I suppose this means you've forgiven me, then" Jareth suddenly said.

Sarah propped herself up on one elbow and grinned at Jareth. "Yeah, I suppose it does."

He turned to her, and caressed his hand on her check.

"I'm sorry today wasn't what you were expecting," he said sullenly.

"Jareth," Sarah began. " _I'm_ sorry. I was a total brat earlier, you were right. I didn't even take into consideration that today would stress you out. I really do appreciate you bringing me here and trying to make today perfect. Plus, like you said, today wasn't a total fail anyway; I saw my friends, you showed me an amazing creature, we had a nice picnic, and we just had mind blowing sex. So there is some good."

Jareth smiled at Sarah and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Just so you know…" he said as he broke away from her. "I still have one more gift for you. If you still want it."

Sarah shyly tucked her chin in the pillow and looked at Jareth with curious eyes.

"I mean…I won't ever say no to gifts," Sarah chuckled.

"Then let's get cleaned up so I can give it to you," Jareth said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"It requires us to go back out?" Sarah asked.

"If you don't want it…."

"No no no," Sarah quickly responded. "Let's go."

Jareth laughed and got out of the bed, as Sarah followed. He would end this day spectacularly and give Sarah the most important gift of all.

* * *

 **AN: How many of us females can agree that lingerie is totally pointless? It just comes off right away, anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sarah emerged from the bathroom after she got ready, she noticed Jareth was done up more than usual. All Sarah had on was another casual skirt and a tank top adorned with stylish sandals, while Jareth was wearing black breeches and boots as usual, but he had on a black sequined jacket with hints of gold in it over a black, high collared ruffled shirt.

"Umm, is there a reason why you're so dressed up?" Sarah asked. "I thought we were just having dinner?"

Jareth turned to her as he was fixing the collar on his shirt, and smiled.

"Tonight's supper will be held outside of the castle. I imagined it would be nice if we got dressed up for the occasion, so I got you a dress to wear."

Sarah raised her brows, and looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yes," Jareth answered. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a long sleeve, sleek, black gown and handed it to Sarah.

She took the dress from Jareth and tilted her head, giving him a skeptical look. "This must be a fancy dinner. Any particular reason why?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"Isn't that what you do on Valentine's Day?" Jareth said rhetorically as he kissed Sarah's nose. "Go get dressed, then we shall be on our way."

Sarah smirked and went back to the bathroom to change. She couldn't believe how perfect the dress fit her and how beautiful it was. It was a long sleeve dress, and the front of it was quite modest as it had a square neckline, but the sexiness came from the back- the dress dropped into a low plunge, hitting just above the beginning of her tail bone. A gold crescent emblem hung on the back, and Sarah absolutely loved it. She left her hair down naturally, and put on some nude lipstick and kept her makeup smokey from earlier. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked back out into Jareth's bedroom where he was patiently waiting for her. He looked at Sarah with approval; he always was good at making her feeling beautiful.

"Precious, you look stunning," he complimented.

Sarah did a twirl for Jareth. "You like?"

"I love you in anything," Jareth promised. He walked over to Sarah and hugged her as he kissed her forehead. "Let's end tonight with a bang, as you always put it."

Sarah giggled. "Let's," she agreed.

Jareth sifted them to the forest, and Sarah noticed that this area was different from what she saw earlier. She looked around her and took in their surroundings; although it was nearly dusk, this part of the forest was much darker and actually looked more magical in a sense. Sarah's eyes stopped scanning when she saw that there was a beautiful flower arch made entirely from white roses leading to a pathway. Jareth came up behind Sarah and whispered in her ear.

"We go through there, Precious."

He took Sarah's hand and led her through the pathway to the table he and her friends set up yesterday. As they were walking, Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing; rose petals all over the ground, lanterns hanging from the tree branches, candles lit in vases everywhere, and there were even fireflies to add to the lighting. She also noticed that there was a beautiful waterfall ahead of them and what looked like a table for two. The setup was striking and Sarah could scarcely believe this was all prepared for her by the man she loved. They stopped walking and Sarah felt Jareth leave her side.

"You did all of this for me?" Sarah asked misty eyed.

Sarah turned around when Jareth didn't respond right away and what she saw had her completely dazed and shocked. There, kneeling on the ground, was the love of her life who was holding a ring in his hand.

"Sarah Elizabeth Williams. I love you. So much. You are the light of my life and I know I could never go another day without you beside me. Would you do me the great honor of being my wife? My queen?"

Sarah had tears pooling in her eyes now, and was trying so hard to keep it together. She bit her lip to stop the tears, and Jareth stared at her anxiously waiting for a response. She hadn't expected this in the slightest; when she hinted for jewelry she had no idea Jareth would propose. But now that he was, Sarah could hardly contain her excitement. Of course she wanted to marry him; she knew without a doubt that he was her everything shortly after they reconnected. Yes it was abrupt, but Sarah didn't care; she just wanted Jareth. She wiped her eyes and smiled at Jareth.

"Yes, of course! Of course I'll marry you!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth stood up and hugged Sarah as he twirled her around. He set her down and put the ring on her left finger and Sarah looked at it closely. The band was rose gold and had rose gold diamond leaves and vines around it, with a square cut diamond in the middle. It was absolutely gorgeous and Sarah had never seen a ring quite like it; it was unique, like them.

"Jareth, this is… stunning," Sarah remarked. "Thank you. I love it."

"I had it made especially for you by the Elves; they're incredible craftsmen," Jareth explained. He took a deep breath. "I know this may be rather sudden, and because of that, I do not expect anything to be rushed. I assume you'd like to finish school first and travel, and then there's your family. I can wait as long as you need, Sarah. I just want you to be mine forever."

The tears were streaming from Sarah's eyes now, and she wiped them and laughed at herself for being such a cliché. "You're amazing, you know that? This is the most incredible gift, Jareth. _You're_ the most incredible gift. I love you."

Sarah and Jareth kissed each other for several minutes, and Jareth was the first to break away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Precious."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."

* * *

 **THE END :) Sarah ends up giving Jareth his gifts too. If anyone is curious as to what Sarah got Jareth, I had just planned for it to be a customized frame with a picture of the two of them, and then a snowglobe with a castle in it, signifying where their love had originated.  
**

 **Thank you to KBates, SarahlouiseDodge, and Sazzle76 for their reviews on this story. I hope anyone who didn't review but read this story liked it. I know it's a little fluffy but hey, it's Valentine's Day so why not? I'll be celebrating tonight by going to Taco Tuesday and playing bingo with one of my friends, as the boyfriend is on a work trip but I hope you couples out there have/had a splendid day!**

 **Also, if you want to see what the dress Sarah wore looked like to a degree, type in Jennifer Connelly Donna Karan on google, and it's the first picture that shows up :)**


End file.
